paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (chapter 6)
Chapter 6 Ryder hopped on his ATV and headed for Foggy Bottom. He knew that Sabina was probably somewhere over in that general area. As Ryder was approaching Mr. Porter’s restaurant, he saw two figures laying in a cardboard box. They sounded like they were laughing and having a good time. “Hello?” Ryder said. Suddenly, the two figures turned around. There was a Greyhound and a Bullmastiff that appeared from the corner. “Well hello, kid!” The Bullmastiff said loudly. He sounded old from his tone of voice. “Eh, have you seen a girl, about my age, go anywhere around here with eight other dogs?” Ryder asked the two dogs. “No, sorry man.” The Bullmastiff said again. “Wait,” the Greyhound said, “No, remember? There was a girl with eight pups, all in cages in a golf cart. She almost knocked over Mr. Porter when he was carrying those boxes of bananas!” “Oh yeah, that girl. She looked real pretty, didn’t she, Hubert?” “Well, she was kidnapping two-thirds of a dozen pups…” “Good point! By the way, I’m Rye. Who are you?” Rye turned to Ryder. “I’m Ryder.” “Oh yeah, you are the head of that Patrol thingy-mabob.” “You mean the PAW Patrol?...” Ryder sighed. “Oh yeah. Who is your favorite pup, Hubert?” Rye asked Hubert. “Rye, we should focus on the task at hand.” “Oh yeah, right. Also, we are gonna have to use your Patrol’s rigs. We’re pretty old and we can’t walk that far.” Rye also said. This caused Ryder to sigh, but as well laugh. “Hey, you could use my truck!” It was Mr. Porter from the front door of the restaurant. “I can get you guys a ride over there.” Ryder sighed again, this time of relief. “Yahoo! Thanks Mr. Porter!” The dogs, Ryder, and Mr. Porter hopped in the van. “Mr. Porter, is it okay if I have a banana?” Hubert asked Mr. Porter as he got in the car. There was a box of bananas in the trunk of the car. “Why, certainly! Also Ryder, do you know anyone who could adopt these two dogs? They’ve been in the street for a while now, and I just noticed them the other day. I would say I would keep them myself, but with Alex and everything…well, you know what I mean.” Mr. Porter asked Ryder. “Well, they could maybe live with us and the PAW Patrol.” Hubert and Rye’s eyes lit up, (Opera voices in the background). “But I’d have to see. I’m not quite sure yet.” Rye and Hubert’s eyes closed. “I think it would be okay, though.” Ryder again. Yet again, Rye and Hubert’s eyes lit up (again with opera voices). “Okay, you too, enough opera for today. I know you guys really want a home, and we are trying to get you one.” Mr. Porter chuckled slightly as he said this. “Wait, how did you hear those opera voices?” Rye asked. Ryder had the ._______. Face on. “Really…you were singing them.” Rye and Hubert looked at each other confused. “That was us?” Right then the van pulled up to the dojo. Everyone got out of the car. “This is probably the place where Sabina took them.” Ryder said, as they walked into the dojo. At the moment, Katie was fighting a girl from Japan. As they got in, Katie flipped the girl to her back, as she came down. “And the winner is Katie Forrester! She is now moving on to the championship game against Sabina Alfonso!” The announcer cheered, as the crowd boomed. The four made their way across the floor, trying to get where the locker rooms were. As they were walking, Hubert stepped on something on the ground. “What…” Hubert picked up the item on the ground with his mouth. “Guys, I think this is one of the PAW patrol’s badges.” The badge was blue with a star on it. “Hey! It’s Chase’s! They must be here!” Ryder got the collar with the badge on it from Hubert. “Hey, there is a spiral staircase leading to somewhere. I wonder if that’s where Sabina is!” Mr. Porter beamed. Mr. Porter made his way down the stairs, as everyone else followed. As Katie exited the platform where she was fighting, she looked as she saw movement. She saw Ryder as he was about to walk down the stairs. He better not be sneaking off with Sabina again! That kid’s nerve! Katie stormed off to the staircase. As Mr. Porter, Ryder, Rye, and Hubert walked down the end of the stairs, they came across a dark room, pitch black, with mostly only the small light coming from upstairs. As they were walking, Mr. Porter bumped into a wall. “It’s a dead end!” Mr. Porter said as he banged on the wall. The sound coming off of it didn’t really sound like a wall, though. He banged on it again, as it sounded like a metal sound. Right then, lights came across the room. The wall became a giant statue, as it oddly began to speak. “You mortals must past my test!” It spoke out of its mouth. The statue looked like one of the statues on the Easter Islands, except metal, and where the eyes were there were green LED lights coming out of it. After the statue spoke a sliding door opened. There were lasers all across the room, going left to right, up and down. “Either go back now, or die trying! MWAHAHAHA!” “Oh man.” Rye spoke. “We’re doomed.” Next ChapterCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon Episodes Kung-fu Katie (chapter 7) Previous Chapters Kung-fu Katie Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 5) Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story by thatkidfromwalmart63